Flames of Desire
by Tookietookietookie
Summary: Vincent Crabbe is looking for a way to escape the fiendfyre flames in the Room of Requirement when he stumbles across the Mirror of Erised, what is it that he sees, what is his hearts desire? One-shot for HPFF forums, R&R & please enjoy


**Flames of Desire**

The flames were hot but that was normal for flames, the heat was not the problem. The problem was that Vincent Crabbe had lost complete control of the fiendfyre flames, and he could not reclaim his control over them at all.

"CRABBE! CRABBE!" Vincent tried to look through the flames for Draco, but was unable to get a visual on his friend. Fear began to overwhelm Vincent as he realised, there was no way out. He scrambled around in search of a way to escape the flames but found none.

Vincent turned around and watched as the creatures that continued to morph into each other chased the other students out the door, the centaurs, serpents and chimera's were causing everything to melt and disintegrate...

Vincent was pleased- for several moments- about the fact that he had indeed cast the fiendfyre spell, Amycus would be so proud of him. Very few could cast the spell, not Granger, not Draco, they were not talented enough and they were not powerful enough.

Vincent used the opportunity of the flames not facing him to continue looking around for an escape, as he ran and stumbled through the Room of Requirements the shape of a figure caught his attention. He ran towards it, hoping in vain that this person could show him to the exit.

Instead he found that there was no other person in the room but himself, the shape was just his reflection. He frowned in annoyance as he looked at his reflection; there was something odd about what he was seeing... He looked, different, older somehow. Vincent scrunched up his eyes and leant forward so that his nose touched the mirror and was amazed to see his reflection wink at him with a large almost handsome grin. Vincent stumbled back startled but for some reason unable to tear himself away from the large golden framed mirror in front of him.

His reflection nodded and turned and began to walk and Vincent noticed that he was in a dark garden, which was littered with odd terrifying statues of figures, their faces an expression of death. Vincent raised his wand and blew on the tip and from it emerged two large fire chimeras that then settled on either side of him and escorted him along like guards.

Vincent then arrived in an opening or clearing, standing in a circle were death-eaters, he was unable to tell who they were on account of their masks, but as he entered the clearing they all lowered themselves onto one knee and bowed their heads to him, Vincent Crabbe, as though he were their master and leader.

From the dark shadows emerged a short, fit, beautiful woman- Pansy Parkinson, only older like his own reflection. Her pitch black hair sat in its usual seductive bob that framed her delicate rounded pale face, and her dark green eyes stared only at him as she slunk forward towards him, a purr on her moist red lips. Vincent greedily drunk in her image, her beautiful fit lithe body clothed in a slinky black revealing dress rubbing up against his own large, muscular body as her lips met forcefully with his, in complete and utter submission. She then stood back and smiled slyly at him, as she waved her hand and revealed the dead bodies of Granger, Potter and Weasley, lying next to a battered, bruised and bound Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy looked up at him, his swollen face barely recognisable as he pleaded for his life, for the right to serve Vincent as it should have been the entire time. A thick-set wrist wrapped itself around Draco's neck and pulled the scrawny, pale, blonde haired boy to his feet, Goyle nodded at Vincent with a happy snarl as he threw the whimpering Draco at Vincent's feet. Then, without an ounce of compassion or care, he flicked his wand and the red light of Cruciatus enveloped Draco's body, causing it to writhe in agony, after several moments of fun, he released Draco, and instead cast the killing curse, ending the weak puppets life forever.

Vincent then walked over the lifeless heap of Draco's body and strolled up several stairs made from concrete and the bones of the dead. He seated himself in a large throne of skulls and bones, and Pansy settled herself in standing position on his right, whilst Amycus stood proudly on his left, in the position of advisor.

Voldemort was brought forth by Goyle, and thrown at Vincent's feet, where he grovelled and scraped the ground. Vincent looked down at him in disgust, barely recognisable as a human being the man was not fit to be leader, he had torn his soul apart to protect himself from dying, Vincent would not do this, because he did not need to, he was strong enough to keep himself alive and complete. Vincent once more lifted his wand, and ended the weak man's life, taking control of the entire wizarding world.

The image in the mirror shifted, changing so that it swept across a large, black desolate landscape, Death-eaters stood in lines facing clusters of muggles, mud-bloods and blood traitors, the Death-eaters raised their wands and cast, killing them all. Those that were obviously not supporters worked by hand to bury the dead, their clothes in tatters, their bodies in chains, tears of agony streaming down their pale sunken faces. Statues dotted the landscape, large statues of Vincent, standing tall and handsome watching over all of his land, over his kingdom.

So caught up in this image of what 'should' be, Vincent did not feel the heat as the flame creatures surrounded him, he did not feel the burning sensation as they began to envelope his body and, as the mirror began to melt and the vision disappeared, only then did Vincent Crabbe feel the pain and agony of his death, and he screamed. He screamed loudly, as his skin melted from his bones and his eyes burst in his sockets, he screamed not at these things, but rather at the melting of the mirror which showed him what he wanted above all other things. Power and respect from all wizarding-kind.

* * *

**NOTE- I hope you enjoyed this :-) I realise its a bit dark, but I hope that it captures Vincent as stronger and smarter (a little) than many people perceive him to be in the books. I never get many reviews, so please, if you have any feedback, comments on how I could improve my writing, anything at all, please let me know, I'd really appreciate it :-)**


End file.
